Angels
Ink: A fallen angel with black wings and my hair is pitch black as well as my clothes. I wield a spear and ride a hippogrif. I am a full-blooded angel and my powers are basically using my wits against my enemy and sometimes I can disappear into thin air, but I can barely do it. Sometimes I can paralyze my enemy by looking into their eyes for a while, my spear can also freeze time for a short moment. I only take out demons and men who deserve to die (when I say men, I mean like all the creatures). No matter what you do, you can't ride my hippogrif because he only responds to my voice and a word. Ino: Not exactly an angel, but it counts. Unlike the other angels, Ino isn't full angel and became a partial angel in an unsual way. She was fighting some enemies that didn't give up easily, so her friend Light who was helping her (he doesn't play anymore) asked a question that Ino thought was quite strange and passed it off as a joke. He asked, "Wings or a halo?" Ino jokingly replied that she wanted wings because why not? But to her surprise, Light actually stabbed (yes, stabbed, it hurt quite a bit) a pair of angel wings into her back. The wings also gave her a bit of angelic blood, but she's still a human, so it doesn't have the full effect. She considers herself to be a fallen/guardian angel. Her wings are a grayish white. She can make the wings appear and disappear at will. Her powers as an angel are super speed, angel fire (which would kill a full angel if they used it) and teleporting (though she can also do this even when she isn't in "angel form".) She also has a sword in angel form (which she rarely uses) that has an unusual quality: when the sword is swung at an opponent, a blinding flash of light follows it. This sword can kill most demons. Dim: She may seem like a normaly angel, but inside her, she has dark powers. They are only unleashed when she is fully at rage. Her weapon is a long staff that can be used to attract beams of light to blind her opponents, and on the other side of the staff, it is pointed like a spear. Sometimes, it may seem like she disappears, but no matter what, she is always there. She has blonde hair, but when she is in her darkness form, it is pitch black. Her wings are white with a few black feathers. She is not seen often, saying that she is normaly in the shadows, trying to control her rage, but she always has a hard time with that. She can also let out an ear-piercing scream that fears her enemies. Gggggggggg.jpg|Ino Gggggggg.jpg|Ink Ggggggg.jpg|Ino Ggggggggg.jpg|Ino Gggggg.jpg|Ink Ggggg.jpg|Our wings are stronger then you think. Gggg.jpg|Ino Gg.jpg|Ink Ggggggggggg.jpg|Angel wings are pure. Ino1.jpg|Ino Ino.jpg|Ino Ink3.jpg|Ink Ink1.jpg|Ink Ink.jpg|Ink Spear.jpg|Ink's spear. Dimtheangel.jpeg|Dim